republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Madison Beer
|birth_place = Jericho, New York, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |restingplace = |restingplacecoordinates = |birthname = Madison Elle Beer |citizenship = |nationality = |party = And I Love You So |otherparty = PDP-Laban (2015) Alodian Socialist Party (2014-15) |spouse = |partner = Jack Gilinsky |relations = |children = |residence = |alma_mater = |occupation = |profession = |cabinet = |committees = |portfolio = |religion = |signature = |signature_alt = |website = http://www.madisonbeer.com/ }} Madison Elle Beer (Icelandized as Madison Robertdottir) (born 5 March 1999) is an American singer and actress. She gained media attention after pop star Justin Bieber tweeted a link to a video of her singing. She later signed to Island Def Jam. Personal Life Beer has been in a relationship with vine star Jack Gilinsky since early 2015. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ0-1aEyUnw Early life Beer was born on 5 March 1999, in Jericho, Long Island, New York, to Robert Beer, a luxury home builder, and Tracie Beer, an interior designer. She has a younger brother named Ryder. Her parents are divorced, and her father has remarried. She went to Jericho Middle School before being homeschooled in 2012. Beer is Jewish and of Ashkenazi descent.http://www.timesofisrael.com/justin-tweets-a-tween-star-to-fame-madison-beer/ Career Beginning in early 2012, Beer posted videos on YouTube of her singing covers of popular songs. Beer finally gained the attention of pop star Justin Bieber who tweeted a link to her cover of Etta James' "At Last" to his over 25 million followers. This caused Beer to trend worldwide on Twitter and gain substantial media coverage. Bieber signed Beer personally to the record label he's signed to, Island Records. Beer is now managed by Bieber's manager Scooter Braun. Beer partnered with Monster High, and recorded a theme song for the franchise titled "We Are Monster High". In February 2013, Cody Simpson re-released his song "Valentine" with Beer which was played on Radio Disney, but was never officially released. On September 12, 2013, Beer released her debut single and music video called "Melodies" which was written by Peter Kelleher, Ben Kohn, Thomas Barnes and Ina Wroldsen. The video featured a guest appearance by Bieber. Beer is working on her debut album which she said has an R&B pop vibe." Beer said there will be a mixture of songs by saying, there "will be slow songs, sad songs, happy songs, songs about boys, and songs about being who you are. I'm making sure I'm happy with all of the songs, because if I am not happy with them, I can't expect anyone else to be, you know?" She is an avid fan of Justin Bieber and quotes him as an inspiration. In April 2014 she was spotted with Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez in the studio.Madison Beer Hung Out With Justin Bieber & Selena Gomez? Cue Feelings! "Unbreakable" is the second single from Beer's upcoming debut studio album.Madison Beer Debuts ‘Unbreakable,’ Talks Justin Bieber & Cody Simpson Studio Time - Hollywood Life The song was released on June 17, 2014 and was written by Jessica Ashley, Evan Bogart, Heather Jeanette Miley, Matt Schwartz, Emanuel Kiriakou and Andrew Goldstein and was produced by the latter two.http://www.allmusic.com/album/unbreakable-mw0002689681 On December 6, 2014 Beer reached one million followers on Twitter. On February 16, 2015 it was announced that Beer was set to be a featured artist in a new single by production group Mako titled "I Won't Let You Walk Away." The song was released for digital download on February 24, 2015 along with a music video. The song reached No. 43 on the Hot Dance/Electronic Songs, No. 33 on the Dance/Electronic Digital Songs, and No. 19 on the Dance/Mix Show Airplay charts in the United States. Discography Singles As featured artist Other appearances Filmography References External links * Category:1999 births Category:21st-century American singers Category:American child singers Category:American female pop singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:Island Records artists Category:Living people Category:Singers from New York Category:People from Jericho, New York Category:School Boy Records artists Category:And I Love You So (Political party) members